


you're the only one in my mind, love.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, adrien sucks at kissing, but it's okay because nino's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: all this is brought on by my love for you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	you're the only one in my mind, love.

**Author's Note:**

> _4\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose._

Just like all clichés, it happens like this.

They're lying down in his bed, side-by-side, him upside-down with his feet resting on a pillow, staring upwards at the fencing poster, looking but not seeing, Nino right-side-up, chatting away. Adrien's not really listening, but Nino keeps talking anyway.

It's a Friday afternoon, their classes ended early, and he doesn't have anything scheduled until tomorrow in the evening. 

So he invites one of his favorite people over. It just seemed right. 

Nino's voice is soft enough, soothing enough, that Adrien finds himself dozing off. The green poster on his wall is blurry and he's warm, inside and out, a rarity these days. Nino's voice serves as the white noise that chases his wakefulness away. 

He smiles softly, closing his eyes, giving in at last.

"Adrien?" 

He hums.

"Mec, do you need me to leave?" 

He shakes his head, making a noise in the negative. 

He feels rather than hears Nino exhaling in faux exasperation, breath brushing his ear, tickling him a little, "If you were bored, you could've just said so." Nino teases. "You have a shitton of games we could play and almost all the consoles in the world to play them on." 

He shakes his head again, a little faster this time. He's not bored. He's just relaxed. He's a chill cat right now. Or, well, he's on his way to being chill but Nino needs him to have his head on right now and not off to La la land. 

"Blegh, mec, hair in my mouth." 

He hums in apology.

The quiet isn't awkward, it's comforting.

Nino starts humming a song he's pretty sure he's never heard before. Nino has a beautiful voice, he doesn't know why he doesn't show it off whenever he can.

Then again, it fills Adrien with a warmth he doesn't recognize when he thinks that Nino's comfortable enough around him (and probably only him) to hum in his presence.

His fingers tap against his sternum to the rhythm of the song the third time Nino goes back to the chorus, which he finds himself humming along to. 

The humming ends and, god when he comes back to this moment later, he'll realize it's so predictable, but it'll make his heart skip a beat. He turns his head to ask Nino what the song was, an innocent question. (Nino had been looking at him, so closely, while he was humming the song. Humming the hopelessly romantic love song. That song. Their song? Oh God.)

His lips brush against Nino's, and it takes his sleep-fogged brain too long to register that that's not supposed to happen, yet that same brain immediately files the fact that Nino's lips are warm and soft away for future perusal, and his body decides to function without the brain, because he pushes forward for a kiss, an actual one.

It's only when he feels Nino push back that the sleepiness starts to clear from his system.

He pulls away, eyes snapping open. "I'm sorry!" and other apologies tripping ungracefully from his lips. He's red in the cheeks, and he can't maintain eye contact for long. 

And Nino, the very image of chill, just laughs. "It's fine, Adrien. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want to." 

And goodness, was he that slow on the uptake when he was sleepy? It takes his brain too long to make sense of that string of words. But it makes his heart pound harder when he finally understands.

"What do you mean?" 

And their positions on his bed make his heart skip another beat, because Nino's face is so close to his, Nino's lips are too close to his line of sight, and those lips smile at him. (Were Nino's eyes always this alluring shade of amber?)

"I finally found one thing that you don't know how to do." 

His brows furrow in confusion at the non sequitur. 

"You suck at kissing." Nino grins. 

He pouts at that. "Well, I've never dated anyone in my life, unlike you. You can't diss me for the lack of experience." He doesn't mention the kisses, three of them, that he'd shared with Ladybug. (Two of them he doesn't remember, and the last one was done in a futile attempt to call back the feelings that he'd had for her. Oh, it had hurt him when that kiss didn't make his heart leap for joy. Ladybug had consoled him that night, promising him that he can still love her even if he wasn't in love with her.) 

"Excuses," Nino says, still grinning. 

In a fit of childish spite, he surged forward and kissed Nino again. 

His lips were warm and soft, and they felt good against his own, oh, oh, oh. 

He pulled away, blinking stars away from his vision. Oh. 

"You still suck, mec." Nino says, cocking an eyebrow. 

"W-well, why don't you show me how it's done if you're so confident." 

Nino's grin was almost predatory (goddammit his heart had skipped another beat) before he leaned down and showed Adrien just how a proper kiss was supposed to feel. 

He had felt warmth travel from his chest to the tips of his fingers, to the tips of his toes. 

Nino was... a great kisser, and Adrien was left breathless and speechless. 

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic inspired by filipino opm...... if anyone's curious it's also the song nino's humming (with his love for music I don't think Nino would let the language barrier get in the way of good music + he could def look up the meaning on the net)
> 
> it's hhhh [kathang isip (phantasmagoria? illusion?) by ben&ben](https://open.spotify.com/track/3WUEs51GpcvlgU7lehLgLh?si=wZfwEg15TrSiJcCw7HADQA)
> 
> (funny that i'd use this song because it's a song about unrequited love when that's not what happens in the fic haha)


End file.
